


Gangsta: The Family Business

by lunar_saturn_88



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Gangster Sam, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: Sam works in the family business but owns a club on the side where he meets the reader. What happens when the two of them start falling in love.





	1. Part 1

Gangster!Sam x Reader

  
  


Words: 1897

Warnings: mentions of Sam’s job with his brother.

A/N: Welcome to the first part of Gangsta. I heard this song and thought what if Sam was a Gangster and how he would act. I hope that I didn't fail with this because this is a five part series. I hope that I do it justice. Enjoy guys

  
  


_I need a gangsta_

_To love me better_

_Than all the others do_

_To always forgive me_

_Ride or die with me_

_That's just what gangsters do_

  
  


The beat pounding through the speakers, the dim lights, the movement of bodies on the dance floor, the sense of wildness in the air--it was hard to pinpoint exactly what it was about The Cage, your favorite club, that made you keep coming back.

  
  


Anytime you were feeling a bit naughty, or a bit trapped, you put on an eye-catching outfit, the kind that you kept in the back of your closet in case your parents dropped by your place, and headed towards the well-known club that was technically situated on the bad side of town to dance, drink, and get rid of some stress .

  
  


Tonight was one of those nights.

  
  


You had dressed in the most revealing outfit that you owned, one that was guaranteed to make guys hit on you. Which that was exactly what you wanted--someone to recognize your inner wild child. You were tired of the good girl routine that you had found yourself in. It was more for your parents’ sake and each day the facade seemed to strangle you more and more. You were thankful that they didn't know that you went out to The Cage. It wasn’t the type of place they would ever approve of, and maybe that was part of why you enjoyed every single moment of it.

  
  


You weaved your way through the dancing people as you made your way to the bar. Your hands smoothed over the skirt of your risqué dress as you decided which drink you wanted before you danced. You finally made it to the bar and leaned against it, shooting back a few flirty glances at the guys eyeing you on the nearby stools. You felt their eyes on you, and it felt good.

  
  


Little did you know that another pair of eyes were watching you with a quiet intensity. It was the owner of The Cage, Sam Winchester.

  
  


Fingers snapped in front of his face causing him to break his gaze. It was Dean, his older brother and mentor, struggling to get his attention.

  
  


“What, Dean?” He asked, loosening and removing his tie, glad to be out of his meeting for the day.

  
  


“You, baby brother, are staring.” Dean said, rolling his bright green eyes.

  
  


“So? I've seen her in here countless times. And, in case you hadn’t noticed, it’s my club.” Sam said looking at his brother and grinning a mischievous smile.

  
  


“Doesn't mean that you can stare. Do you not remember Ruby? You met her here, too.”

  
  


Sam was silent at what his brother had said, shooting him a look that Dean knew all too well. It told his brother to shut up.

  
  


Ruby and Sam had been together for almost a year, but she had drawn attention to the business that he and Dean did outside of the night club. Which was very dangerous for both of the brothers. Afterall, being gangsters meant that if they were found out, the happiest ending would be a trip to jail. If it was a competitor or a cop looking to make a name for himself, it could get a lot worse than a prison term. Dean and Sam disposed of her quickly so no one knew about their family business. Sam hadn’t liked doing it, but when it came down to it, casualties were just something that came with the life. Business came first, and if someone, anyone really, threatened the profit...well, they knew how to take care of it.

  
  


“I don't think that she is anything like Ruby.” Sam said, looking at his brother and hoping that he was right about you.

  
  


Dean rolled his eyes; of course Sam would say something like that. It was in his brother's nature and his own to look at new people and try to figure them out, and then draw them into his life. Sometimes they would end up going into the world of gangsters and harlots, and it was a dangerous world to live in. Dean couldn’t understand why Sam couldn’t just cut everyone but family out. Sex, sure, but relationships? Family came first. And a family like theirs wasn’t exactly one that attracted many happily ever afters.

  
  


Sam's eyes went back to you. He saw that you were no longer at the bar, but out on the dance floor. He watched with lust-filled eyes as you ground against some guy that you were dancing with. His features tightened with unwarranted jealousy; it should have been him dancing with you. Having you grind up against him. Watching you cut loose and have some fun.

  
  


Dean snapped his fingers in front of his brother’s face again. “Hey, come on, man. You look like a starved animal.”

  
  


He couldn’t understand why his little brother was taking such an interest in a woman like you. His green eyes looked you up and down, but only saw someone who seemed a little bit of a goody two shoes wanting to have some fun on the weekends.  I mean, sure,Dean admitted to himself that you were a fairly good looking girl and around Sam’s age, but still....

  
  


Sam’s cheeks flushed a little bit. “Leave me alone, Dean.” He grumbled a little bit before looking back at you, watching you dance like you hadn’t a care in the world. Sam admired your freedom, your passion, which seemed to radiate off you like sunshine in the dark club.

  
  


Dean shook his head. He could only hope that Sam wouldn’t draw attention to himself like he had in the past. Their father was still pissed at Sammy about that. Ruby had been bad enough, but he also had that chick Jess on his record.  Killing Ruby, that had hurt his brother, but Jess? Sammy had really loved her. Then Jess had found out about his family business.  Sam being the son of a gangster, and having an older brother that was the same as his father,...well, that hadn’t fit her list of an ideal man, so she had gotten rid of him. Dean never wished that upon his brother, and watching Sam take hit after hit in his love life just brought out every protective big brother instinct in his gut.

  
  


Dean’s eyes narrowed when he saw Sam get up, down his shot, and walk towards the girl he hadn’t been able to take his eyes off for the past two songs. Of course Sam would take the chance and make a move.  He could only hope that you were just going to be an infatuation and nothing more. He didn’t want Sam hurt again.

  
  


Sam made his way out onto the dance floor, focused on your gyrating form. He was going to talk to you and see exactly why you were there at his club. If you were good girl who wanted to be a bad girl, the way your attitude and dress proclaimed, he was willing to help with that project. God, he was willing to do that.

  
  


You watched the tall, handsome stranger come towards you and felt a smile come across your lips. _Well, well_ , you thought to yourself, _where have you been hiding, gorgeous?_. Every feminine instinct in your body responded to the way he looked and the bit of dangerous edge that clung to his tall frame. You felt your heart speed up as his hazel eyes met yours and he closed the distance between you.

  
  


He held his hand out to you, and you took it, allowing him to pull you around and close to him, his front a wall of heat to your back, as the beat turned into something thing slow and sexy. “What brings you to The Cage?” He asked, his voice a deep intimate undertone, and a smile on his lips.

  
  


Your cheeks flushed a little bit.  You moved against him to the music, and were delighted when he shifted his hips to the rhythm, sparking thoughts about other rhythms the two of you could make. “To unwind from the day and have some fun,” you said with a coy smile.

  
  


“I could show you some fun, beautiful…” He said in your ear as you rubbed up against him. His hands went around your waist as the two of you danced. “What’s your name?”

  
  


“Y/N.” You said softly, entranced by the feel of his large hands on your sides.

  
  


“I’m Sam,” he said softly into your ear causing you to shiver a little bit in anticipation.

  
  


You looked up over your shoulder at him. You worried your bottom lip looking into his hazel eyes, and struggled with what to say next when faced with that much beauty interested in you.

  
  


“So, what do you do, pretty girl, when you’re not here driving half the men wild with a look and a move?” He asked huskily.

  
  


You frowned, not loving this topic of conversation “I work for my father in an investment company. Boring job, and not worth talking about.” You said, rolling your eyes a little bit.

  
  


You loved the wild side of life, and were trying to get away from the long hours of such a deadbeat existence. Not exactly what you wanted to talk about with this gorgeous stranger and his distracting touches.

  
  


“What about you?”

  
  


Sam winced internally, but kept a straight face since you were looking at him. Talking about his family business would surely be a disaster. A good girl like you, hell any smart girl, would be driven away by the truth. He didn't want that because he wanted to learn more about the contradiction of you. A girl that was in her father’s investment business, but who dressed like she had something to prove, and catching every eye in a club like this...Sam was definitely intrigued.

  
  


“Mostly, I work in the family business that my dad runs.” He said, neatly sidestepping the full truth.  Somehow, saying during the first dance that he smuggled guns, drugs, and performed the occasional hit for his dad didn’t seem like such a good idea.

  
  


“Ugh, family business.” What your tone didn’t convey of your disgust of that particular arrangement, your theatrical shudder did.

  
  


Sam gifted you with a small smile, glad that you hadn’t asked him about what he did. “Exactly. That’s why I opened this club up. It’s a much better workplace environment,” he said with a wink as the song ended.

  
  


You smiled, showing your white teeth. “You own The Cage?” Sam nodded. “Wow. I love this place. You really are a good businessman.”

  
  


He chuckled lightly. He was beginning to like you.  He didn’t release his hold on your waist and guided you to the bar for another drink instead. He wanted to talk to you some more.

  
  


He caught Dean’s warning glance as they neared the bar and subtly moved between his older brother and you. Sam just wanted to talk. He knew better than to drag you into his gangster world. He would not have that happen.  He knew that innocents didn’t belong in his world; it usually ended with them dead.

  
  


Sam signaled the bartender to come over and firmly decided that he was going to live in the now.  If you wanted to be around him after tonight,  he wouldn't argue, but that didn’t mean he was repeating old mistakes. He’d learned his lesson.

  
Pretty girls and the family business just didn’t mix.

 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean have a little talk in this chapter.

Words:1,658   
Warnings: Hints of violence, Angst.

A/N: Welcome to Part 2 of Gangsta: The Family Business. I hope that you guys will enjoy this chapter. No reader in this chapter, sorry guys. Good old brotherly bonding and angst time. 

 

_ I'm fucked up, I'm black and blue _

_ I'm built for it, all the abuse _

_ I got secrets, that nobody, nobody knows _

_ I'm good on, that pussy shit _

_ I don't want, what I can get _

_ I want someone, with secrets _

_ That nobody, nobody, nobody knows _

 

Sam unlocked the door to the penthouse that he had gotten with his own money. 

 

It was something that he could be proud of because it was his, not his father’s or his brothers. He loved his family, but he didn’t always enjoy using the money that his father had given him for working in the gangster world. And he certainly didn’t like being beholden to the man; unlike Dean, Sam had never idolized his father. John was a man who believed in family without listening to family, and he and Sam had clashed enough that accepting a home from him had rubbed Sam the wrong way.

 

He had his place set up the way that he wanted. And it was always a relief to come home to it.

 

He was just getting back from having dinner with you--a trip to a little diner that you loved. He’d also helped you branch out to your wild side a bit more with a trip to the ladies restroom together. Sam felt confident that particular memory would help you feel like you weren’t just your parents’ little good girl. Sam smiled at the thought.

 

He removed the gun from his shoulder holster, inside his jacket where most people couldn’t see it. He had worried about that when you saw it at the diner, but it hadn’t turned you off...or maybe you had been in such a distraction you hadn’t noticed, he thought, the smile spreading wider across his face.. 

 

He wouldn’t admit it to anyone in his family, but it was nice to have someone outside of his criminal world  in his life. Your determination to rebel seemed cute compared to the life he lived, and being able to help you complete harmless acts of wildness--it made his heart feel a little bit more at ease. 

 

He rounded the corner of the hallway and the smile dropped off his face when he saw his brother sitting there in the living room of his penthouse, feet propped up on the expensive coffee table like he owned the place.

“Dean what the hell are you doing here? You’ve got your own place, and I thought me not giving you a key was a pretty clear invitation to not break in whenever you wanted.” Sam said rubbing his face, then knocking his brother’s feet off the table. This had happened before when he had been with Ruby. 

 

Dean shrugged and looked up from the beer that he was cradling in his hand. 

 

“You missed a meeting with Dad, Sammy.” 

 

Dean took a long pull from Sam’s overly-expensive beer and thought over what he needed to say. He was worried. Sam knew better than to stand up Dad, especially when it was about family business. He had promised himself that he would stay calm. “You were with her, weren’t you?”

 

Sam inwardly cursed at himself. He hadn’t known--probably because he had avoided checking his messages while he was out with you.. He was enjoying the time that he had with you, talking about what you wanted to do outside of your boring lifestyle.  He sat down opposite Dean in his favorite recliner. His sigh seemed confirm Dean’s suspicions.

 

“Damn it, Sam. I love you, but you gotta let this girl go. She’s going to cause problems. Remember what happened with Ruby? Your last mistake?” Dean questioned, downing some of his beer before slamming it onto the table. “You are important to the family. There is no room for weaknesses. And you and girls--every damn time, man.” 

 

Sam ran his fingers through his long hair, scowling a little bit at what his brother was trying to say to him. “She’s not like Ruby, Dean,” Sam said defensively. He had gotten to know you and everything was different than it was when he was with Ruby. 

“Sam, that’s not the point!. This girl is nothing! She’s just some innocent little nobody who is going to try to take you out of the only life you’ve ever known, away from you family. You know that Dad won’t allow that.”   
  


“No, she won’t Dean. Family is still important to me. It’s all we have, I know that..  I wouldn’t leave it. But I don’t see what’s so wrong with me being happy with someone else.” Sam said, trying his best to plead with his brother. “She’s sweet.”

 

Dean was quiet for a moment. His voice was subdued instead of angry when he spoke again. “Mom was sweet too.  And I saw what happened to Dad when he lost her. I don’t want that happening to you, Sammy.”. 

 

Sam let out a soft sigh in agreement. He was always just going to be Dean’s kid brother, and Dean would never be able to let some things go.  “I don’t want her pulled into the world that we live in.”

 

Dean leaned back into the sofa and thought over his words for a second.. “What’s more important to you right now? The family business or Y/N?” 

 

“Dean,” Sam groaned as he stood up and headed to his connected state-of-the-art kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge.“You’ve told me my whole life that family comes first. I’m not about to forget that.” His phone went off on his way back to the chair, and he reached into his pocket to retrieve it. Dean watched a small smile spread across Sam’s face as he read a message on the screen. 

 

“Let me guess... Y/N.” Dean pointed at the phone with the same hand holding his mostly empty beer.. 

 

“Would you like a medal?” Sam shot his brother a sarcastic smile and had a seat, sending back a short reply before looking back at his brother’s disgruntled expression.  “Y/N… is a breath of fresh air to me, Dean. She’s different. She won’t draw attention to us, or try to muscle her way in the way Ruby did. She has a good respectable job and knows nothing about what we actually do.” 

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Sam, this meeting with Dad that you flaked on.... Dad needed you there.” 

 

“What do you mean, Dean? What was so important about this meeting?” 

 

“Our old friend is getting too close to the business again. Someone’s been sloppy recently, and if we aren’t careful, he’s going to be causing us some very real trouble very soon. That’s what this meeting was about. ” Dean said, not mentioning anything about who it was because Sam would know. Henrikson was an FBI agent with an ax to grind against the Winchesters. Both boys knew to keep the conversation vague since they didn’t know if there was listening devices in Sam’s home. 

 

“What?!” Sam said in anger. “Why didn’t someone tell me about that?”

 

“We would have, if you would bother to answer your damn phone or show up where you’re supposed to!” Dean said with narrowed eyes before chugging down the rest of his beer. “That’s why I’m sticking my nose into your love life here Sam. It’s getting in the way. You’re not focused, and it’s going to end badly. .” 

 

Sam let the silence fill the room for a long minute. “ I don’t want Y/N to be dragged into the ugly side of my life.” 

 

“Then you should let her go. You know Dad won’t approve of her.” Dean tossed the beer bottle into the garbage can that was near the table. 

 

Sam took a long pull from his own bottle. Then met Dean’s angry glare with one of his own.“Dad doesn’t need to know a damn thing about Y/N. If you don’t open your mouth, and I keep her in the dark, there’s no reason why this has to be any of his business.” 

 

Dean’s voice was resigned, but sad. “Sammy...you know what happens to women in our lives. Dad lost mom, I lost Lisa. Jess left. Ruby....When are you going to get the picture Sam?” 

 

“I am not going to give her up, Dean. I care about her a lot.”

 

Dean was pacing on the plush carpet now. “Dad’s not an idiot. I didn’t tell him anything, but when you don’t show to a meeting like today...what do you expect him to think? I tried to cover for you, man, but…”

 

“What happened?”

 

Dean looked down at his knuckles, which Sam noticed for the first time were skinned, swollen, and bruised. 

 

“Dean?”

 

Sam got up and stood in front of his brother, looking at him close up for the first time this evening. There was a shiner forming under his eye, and another dark bruise forming on his jawline.

 

Dean shrugged, but kept it vague for any listening ears. “We had a talk with Benny Lafitte. We think he’s the one who tipped off our friend. He wasn’t feeling very chatty at first, but I convinced him to open up.”

 

Sam knew it bothered Dean when he had to torture someone. He could take the kill shot if he needed to, but torture bothered his brother. Sam had gotten Dean to talk about it one night when Dean had had one too many, and the truth was that Dean was scared of how good at it he was, how a part of him enjoyed it. He was afraid it meant he was some kind of sick sadist or something.

 

“I’m sorry, Dean. I should have been there.”

 

“Yeah, you should have. Dad was pissed. I would do anything for you, Sam, and you know that, but…”

 

Sam nodded. Dean’s loyalty to their father was almost hero-worship. Lying to the man to protect Sam had to have been hard.

 

“I’ll try and make sure you don’t take the heat for my screw-ups again, okay, Dean?”

  
Dean nodded his head knowing that Sam would try to keep to his word, but that Dean would always be there to clean up his messes anyway. That was his job. 


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Sam’s family business is being a gangster and the reader is a good girl trying to take a walk on the wild side. Sam is more than willing to tutor her into trying new things in the bedroom. First time writing smut in a while, would appreciate feedback.

_I need a gangsta_

_To love me better_

_Than all the others do_

_To always forgive me_

_Ride or die with me_

_That's just what gangsters do_

 

Sam had ahold of your hand, tugging you along behind him with a huge smile on his face. His thumb rubbed distracting patterns over the top of your hand as he came to the door of his building. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the key to unlock the entrance, but, instead of reaching for the lock, he gave your arm a tug and pushed you up against the door, his lips coming down to join yours in a sinful kiss.

 

Your free hand tangled into his hair tugging on it lightly, causing a moan to rip from his throat in a deep rumble. You loved having the silky strands of his hair between your fingers. And Sam had shown you already how much he enjoyed it.

 

His lips nipped at your bottom lip, demanding entrance to your hot mouth with an insistence that was impossible to resist. His tongue invaded your mouth in a lustful, wet kiss. His hand released yours and gripped your hip, squeezing it in his large palm, and wresting a moan from you at the sensation.

 

“Sam…” You said softly against his lips, “We should go inside…”

 

You weren’t really up for making out outside of his complex with prying eyes on the street all around you. You didn’t want to get caught with your dress hiked up and panties pulled down, which was surely where a kiss of this magnitude was heading, even though that did sound very bad girlish to you at that moment.

 

But, damn, Sam knew how to kiss better than the other guys that you had been with. Frankly, there was hardly any comparison at all.

 

Sam chuckled lightly against your lips.

 

“What’s so funny?” You asked softly as you tried to regain your breath. You could tell that he was really into this, even if it was making you slightly uncomfortable--or maybe _because_ you were uncomfortable.

 

“It’s just that you’re all reluctant and coy this evening. What happened to that kinky girl that I was with in the ladies bathroom at the diner, or the one at your apartment last night who was” his lips found your throat, and kissed their way up to your ear, “ _moaning_ so loudly for me?”

 

Your cheeks flushed red in embarrassment, or in remembered passion, you weren’t sure. You should have known that Sam would have brought that up. “We were inside then…. Not out in public.”

 

Sam shook his head lightly, amused at your shyness.. He reached around you and unlocked the door, guiding you inside and to the private elevator. He kept his hand on your hip, caressing you through the thin fabric on the ride up to his penthouse. He pushed you in lightly and closed the door behind him, flicking the light on and causing you to blink a few times to adjust to the bright light.

 

You looked around in awe, impressed in spite of yourself. Your boyfriend--or lover, I guess? Who knew what your relationship was, really-- had apparently turned quite a profit at the club..

 

Sam looked at you with a small smile on his face, admiring you as you gawked over his place. He slipped his blazer off, and shed his holster, hanging them both onto one of the chairs that was in the office right off the entrance way. He walked closer to you, loosening his tie and leaving it hanging on either side of his lapels as he undid his shirt buttons and gazed at you with smoldering eyes. You pretended not to notice, though your heartbeat was racing at the same pace as it had down on the street.

 

A small smile crossed Sam’s lips at your pretend-nonchalance.

 

“Y/N. Come here.” His hand was held out in an invitation that you would have had to have been an idiot to refuse. You went willingly into his arms again, and the warm, muscled limbs wrapped around you, pulling you into his chest. Your face tilted up to his and his neck arched down, compensating for your difference in height as his lips found yours in soft, sweet kisses.

 

You made your way down the hall slowly, Sam doing most of the leading while you focused on the texture of his lips and getting him out of his clothing.

 

You dimly realized you were in his bedroom when Sam pulled at your dress, tugging it completely off of you and revealing the red lacy number that you had on underneath. “Are you ready to indulge in another wild fantasy, Y/N? Do you want me to take you higher than you’ve ever been before?” He asked softly against your lips, his hands roaming over the lace crossing your back, then down to your waist, your ass, feeling the curves beneath it, squeezing, pressing.  He hoped he wasn’t pushing you too far with what he was asking.

 

You moaned out softly at his words. “Yes, yes… please, Sam.”

 

Sam’s lips were at your ear, his voice a husky, lust-filled growl that sent shivers down your spine. “I’m gonna make you feel so good, Y/N.” He leaned back a bit, hazel eyes taking in every inch of your marvelous form. His large hand smoothed up your waist to cup your breast through the bra, kneading it in his large calloused palm, causing you to moan out loudly. Sam’s sinful lips found yours again in another searing kiss that made your blood boil. He pulled his hand away after a moment, looking down at you and admiring your swollen lips.

 

“What’s your favorite color?” He asked, his voice a growl of arousal, his chest heaving in desire. For what he had planned, he needed to get a safe word out of you.

 

“Red.” You said softly.

 

“Your safeword is red, then, okay, Y/N. If, at any point, you want me to stop, just say, ‘Red’.” He waited until you nodded your agreement, then his eyes hardened and his face changed into an expression that was so hot, it should have been illegal. “On the bed, baby girl.”

 

Your eyes went wide. This type of bed play was definitely new territory, but you couldn’t help the thrill that went through you at his commanding tone.

 

“Bed. Now, baby girl.” His hands turned you around and gave you a small push. “Don’t make me ask again.”

 

You reached down to remove your heels.

 

“No, keep them on.” You shot a disbelieving glance back at him, but his eyes were fixed on your ankles, and his wicked smile made you lose your breath.  “Now, where should you be?.”

 

You shivered a little bit in anticipation before walking over to the bed with your heels on like Sam had ordered. You sat down on the full sized four-poster, looking at him with hooded eyes.

 

“Crawl up to the top of the bed.” He said as he walked over to his night stand, opening the drawer to get something out of it.

 

You shivered a little bit more as you scooted backwards towards the top of the bed, trying to see what he had gotten out.

 

“Lay back against the pillow.” He demanded as he sat down beside you, pulling out two silver items that he was going to need. He smiled as you laid back, following his orders like a good girl. “Hands up to the posts.”

 

You moved your arms and got your hands as close as you could to the posts. You felt something clamp around your left wrist and then heard the clicking around the post. You looked over and your eyes widened when you saw that your left arm was handcuffed to the wooden frame.

 

You watched him with lust darkened eyes as he leaned his long frame over you, trailing his fingertips up your manacled arm, across your collarbone, and down the other arm, securing it in his grip before locking it too into a handcuff.

 

So this was how it was going to go. It was amazing how arousing it was, just lying there unable to touch him while he watched you, trailing his fingers against you slowly as he gauged your reaction. The lack of control was more of a turn on than you ever would have expected. You couldn’t wait to see what Sam had next for you.

“You okay?” His voice was gentle, as were his teasing fingertips, but his eyes never flickered from you face, searching to make sure he wasn’t pushing you too far..

 

You nodded your head and managed a whisper, “more than okay.”..

 

Sam’ shirt and tie were somewhere in the hallway, a victim to your eager hands; his pants and shoes were the next to go and you found yourself flexing your fingers as he toed them off and pushed down his suit pants, revealing a pair of SAXX boxers.

 

Your mouth watered a bit seeing the chiseled body that you had gotten to know so intimately over the last few days and the growing bulge in his boxers. Unable to reach out, to touch him...it was frustrating and thrilling all at the same time and you found yourself already tugging at the the metal bonds keeping you away from him.

 

Sam hummed as he looked at you spread out on the bed in front of him, covered in only racy red underwear and your black heels. “Are you going to be a good girl for me?” He asked as he went down on one knee on the mattress.

 

You practically whimpered..

 

“Answer daddy, little girl.”

 

You moved your legs trying to get friction for your aching core that was screaming with need. You licked your lips and swallowed, trying to get your voice loud enough.“Yes, daddy. I am going to be your good little girl.” If he didn’t touch you soon, you thought you might scream. Maybe that’s what he was waiting for.

 

Sam’s hand moved up your leg as he began to crawl up into bed with you. He smirked as he heard you moan loudly. He felt you squirm underneath his ministrations touch, arching towards him.  “What do you want, baby girl?” He asked huskily, wanting your answer quickly so he could please you the best way that he knew how.

 

“You… I want you, Sam.” Your voice came between pants. “Please, fingers… mouth I don’t care…”

 

Sam hummed in delight that you were so willing to talk to him. “You want to come, is that it, baby girl?”

 

He was still running teasing touches up and down your thighs,, but now his mouth was dropping kisses down your sternum, his tongue tracing patterns over the edges of your bra.

You arched towards him and tugged against your restraints. Your body screaming out a yes as you watched his long hair brush against your skin. He was lightly tugging on your nipple through the lace now, just barely there touches that did nothing to relieve the ache….

 

“Which way do you want it, baby girl? My fingers?” he traced his hand over the edge of your panties, “my tongue?” his tongue dipped down between your breasts before he tilted back to meet your glazed eyes,  “both?”

 

You hips were rocking now, your panties drenched at the thought of him using both his tongue and fingers to make you come.

 

“Tell me what you want baby girl.” His voice was a command again, his hand worked between your legs, resting where you needed his touch, but not actually touching you....

 

“Both…” You panted out. “Both, please, Sam.”

 

Sam smirked at you and pulled your red lacy panties down your  legs. He spread your thighs apart and settled himself in between, pausing to  look up at you before planting soft kisses on your thighs, avoiding your wet heat.

 

You threw your head back against the pillow, desperate, ready to beg if that’s what he wanted. “Please Sam…”

 

“What, baby girl? Say it. ” His eyes were sinful, locking with yours as he rubbed his hands spread your glistening folds but didn’t touch.

 

“Lick me, touch me, please….I...Sam!.” The handcuffs rattled as you twisted beneath him.

 

“Patience, baby girl. I promised to make you feel good.” He ran his finger slowly up and down your lips.

 

You arched into the feeling and moaned.

 

He leaned down and lapped at your wetness. He slowly slipped two fingers into you pumping in and out as his tongue made long trips up and down your slit.

 

You barely felt the handcuffs chafing at your wrists.

 

He leaned back slightly, and the sight of his lips glistening with your juices was enough to drive you to the edge. His thumb lightly touched against your clit, not enough to push you over, just keeping you poised on the brink of coming. “Fuck, baby girl, you taste so good. You’re close aren’t you?”

 

His eyes narrowed when you pulled against the cuffs again. He lightly slapped your leg, “don’t pull at your restraints, baby.”

 

You moaned out, beyond speech.

 

Sam’s thumb was still pressing against your clit in pulses, his long fingers pushing into you. He leaned down and  continued to work you with his sinful tongue, lapping at you like you were the tastiest treat.

 

Your heels dug into the covers that were on his bed, your legs twisting so much that he moved his hands to your hips, pulling you up into his mouth so that he could push his long tongue inside you . You bit your lip, trying to keep your moans down, but  that earned another slap from Sam.

 

“Don’t hold back, baby. I want to hear you, pretty girl.” He growled against your sex.

 

“Sam, please! I need….oh, God….”

 

He thrust his fingers inside you again, his mouth going to your clit and sucking on the sensitive nub while his fingers searched out your g-spot. You screamed your pleasure, bucking up into his mouth, you were so close….

 

He sucked on your clit, tongue pushing against it lightly trying to get your peak to come to you quickly. His fingers pressed into you, and you couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe, you just needed....

 

You moaned,your breath coming out in pants. You could feel the tension building, building with his touch, his tongue...finally, oh God, _yes!_

You screamed out his name as you felt yourself tumble over the edge. Sam licked your juices, easing you through your climax, then pulled away with a cocky smile on his face.

 

“R-red,” you said, between pants as your brain started to function again, pulling at your restraints.

 

Sam smile dropped and he quickly moved up the bed, releasing both of your arms from the restraints with a few deft movements. His eyes searched yours, afraid that he had gone too far. He rubbed your wrists seeing the red marks from when you pulled on them. “You alright? Did I hurt you?”

 

You shook your head. “I just wanted....I needed to touch you.” You said looking into his lust blown eyes. His large hands cradled your face and kissed you sweetly. You returned it, aroused at your taste on his lips. You gave his shoulders a gentle push, then turned him over on his back, straddling his abdomen. You ran two fingers  across his forehead, smoothing out the confused lines there.

 

He lifted his hips at your urging, and your slid his boxers off his legs, reaching down and undoing your heels at the same time. Sam reached around and unhooked your bra, flinging the red lingerie across the room. His strong hands pulled you down to him, his lips finding your pouting nipple and he began to suck at you.

 

With a monumental effort you pulled away from him again. “No, Sam. It’s your turn.” You saw the objection forming on his lips, but you shushed him with a finger over that gorgeous mouth. “Please, Sam... let me...trust me....”

 

Sam felt his breath leave him as he read the depth of emotion in your eyes. You had trusted him, now you wanted him to do the same. Not with handcuffs, just in control. His eyes were serious, his brow furrowed in indecision for a moment, but then he nodded, his hands sliding down to frame your hips, ready to follow your lead.

 

You straddled him, your core brushing against his engorged cock.

 

Sam’s head thunked back against his pillow and his grip tightened, a low moan ripping from his lips.

 

You grabbed him softly in your hand. You loved how it felt: like stone covered in velvet. You slowly eased his thick cock into your entrance,taking him inside of you an inch at a time, glad you were so wet to ease his girth through your folds. You moaned out loud, feeling him stretch you..

 

Sam’s hands were solid, stable, holding you steady as you sank all the way down to sheath him completely.

 

“God, baby.” Sam moaned out. “You feel so good around my cock.”

 

Your cheeks flushed as you slowly raised yourself up, and then eased back down.

 

Sam’s hands slid down to grip your thighs tightly, changing the angle as he helped you ride him. Sam thrusted up beneath you, meeting your movements in slow, strong pulses.

 

You moaned out softly as you tried to keep it slow at first. Your hands fell to his chest as the rhythm built, your breaths coming in gasps, Sam’s moans driving you on, his sweaty chest, his tense jaw as he tried to hold back, to let you set the pace. You began pump him faster; he pounded up into you harder, his groans now breaking out from deep in his chest, your own pants and sighs mingling with the sounds of sex  as you bounced on his cock, trying to chase the impending orgasm that the two of you so desperately needed.

 

Sam snarled as his hands gripped tightly onto your hips. He could feel your legs quaking a little bit. Sam grabbed onto the back of your neck leaning you down and took a little bit of control when he could feel that you were having a hard time keeping up with the pace that you had set. Sam slammed up into you, feeling your walls tighten around him, milking him for all that he was worth. He bellowed his pleasure, beneath you, you answered him with a long, loud moan ripping from your chest as he pulsed inside of you and your muscles clenched around him..

 

You collapsed beside him, tremors shaking your body as you curled up next to him. You rested your head on his chest. “I think I love you.” You said softly.

 

Sam stiffened underneath you. He kept silent for a few moments. “Y/N… there are a few things that you don’t know about me.” He said softly, letting out a soft sigh. “I’m not like you… I was raised in the darker side of life.”

 

You looked up at Sam, confused.

 

“I don’t want you touched by the shadows in my life.” He said softly as he kissed the top of your head. “My family is different than yours. My brother...he’s a good guy really, but he’s my dad’s soldier through and through… My dad...well, let’s just say that he is disappointed in me since I’ve opened the club.” Sam’s hands absentmindedly stroked your back as he talked, holding you close even as he warned you away. “He thinks it’s drawing me away from the family business.”

 

“Darker side of life? Family business?” You asked softly. “Sam… have you done some bad things?”

 

Sam nodded his head. He really didn’t want to tell you what type of bad things that he had done.

 

You leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. “Sam it doesn’t matter to me if you had done bad things.” You said looking into his hazel eyes. “I mean, I have heard rumors about you, Sam. And I’ve seen your weapon and I never asked. I don’t care about that.”

 

“The thing is, Sam Winchester, I may not have known you for long, but I’ve seen the kindness in the way you’ve treated me, your honor and selflessness as a lover, and your goodness as a man. And I don’t care about your past. I care about you.” You stroked this jaw, trying to get him to understand you.

 

Sam looked up at you with wide eyes. You were so willing to trust him on this. He pulled you close and pressed another soft kiss to the top of your head. “I love you too.” He said softly.

 

You smiled and kissed his chest before you closed your eyes and drifted off to sleep in the arms of the man you loved.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finds out what Sam has been doing and doesn’t approve. He comes up with a plan to handle it.

_ My freakness is on the loose _

_ And running all over you _

_ Please, take me to places that nobody, nobody knows _

_ You got me hooked up on the feeling _

_ You got me hanging from the ceiling _

_ Got me up so high I'm barely breathing _

_ So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me, don't let me go _

 

You placed the drinks down on the table before sitting across from Sam, who was officially your boyfriend--as odd a concept as that was. “Any word from Dean?” You asked, hoping that Dean had returned one of Sam’s calls while you were at the bar. You were beginning to worry since the two of you had been there for half an hour waiting to meet him. 

 

“Don’t worry, honey.” Sam said, looking at you with a smile on his face. He knew that his brother would show; Dean had probably just been caught in traffic, or was running a bit late due to the family business. He wasn’t too concerned yet. “He will be here. He promised.” 

 

You pursed your lips together as you smoothed imaginary wrinkles out of your skirt. If there was one thing that you didn’t like doing, it was waiting. You had to do it for work, and that was bad enough, but here? With Sam’s big brother whom he practically hero-worshipped? You were having trouble hiding your nerves.

 

Sam reached across the table, sensing your discomfort. “Hey… it will be alright.” He squeezed your hand then looked at his watch; if Dean still wasn’t here in another thirty minutes, Sam would  begin to worry and call him.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Dean sat across from his father trying not to meet his narrowed eyes directly. 

 

“Henriksen is closing in on the club.” John said to his eldest. 

 

Dean felt his stomach churn. That meant big trouble was brewing and Sammy was going to be the first target. 

 

“And to top it all off, your brother hasn’t learned anything from the last girl that he was with, it seems.” John pinched the bridge of his nose letting out a sigh. He looked back up at Dean. 

 

Dean’s eyes widened. How had their father found out about you? Now there was bigger trouble brewing, and Dean cursed in his head. Sam should have listened to him.. 

 

“I know he is dating her. I was at the club last week, and the way that he is acting with her in the club... Dancing close to her, sharing kisses, groping. He should know by now, a romantic entanglement is just a weakness. And with Henrikson closing in….”

 

Dean lowered his head. He had a feeling that his father was going to order him to kill you. It was something that he didn’t want to do, but to save Sammy, he would do it in a heartbeat. The trick would be doing it in a way that kept Sam in the dark--there was no way he was going to make Sammy do this. Maybe he could cut the break lines of her car so it would look like an accident.... 

 

John’s voice cut off his train of thought: “She’s going to be our patsy.” 

 

Dean looked up at his father in surprise. Setting you up as a scapegoat? That was John’s plan? “But, Dad…” 

  
John looked at his eldest with a stern look.

 

Dean dropped his chin down, his hands clenching into fists. “May I speak freely, sir?” 

 

John waved his hand allowing Dean to speak.

 

“She’s not like the last girl that Sam dated.” Dean said softly. “She reminds me a lot of mom.” It was true. You really did remind him a lot of his mother. You were kind and sweet, and he had gotten to know you fairly well with all of the times that you hung out together in the club. He was at least trying for Sam’s sake to get to know you better.

 

You were normal, and Dean thought, that was good for Sam. Plus it was easy for anyone with eyes, including their father apparently, that Sam was head over heels for you. But with Henriksen closing in, any distraction could be a problem.... 

 

“You don’t remember much about your mother, do you?” John said, looking at his son with sorrow-filled eyes. “You were only four when she died.”

 

Dean stopped breathing for a moment. For as long as he could remember, mom had been a topic to avoid in John’s presence. And it was true, Dean really didn’t remember much about his mother, only impressions and a few vague memories, plus the few times John had described her as a sweet, caring woman.. 

 

“Your grandfather, Samuel Campbell, was a part of the business too. Mary had gotten out, wanted a normal life. I tried to give her that life. I was normal. A military man falling in love with a gangster’s daughter...yeah, I knew what her father did--she told me and her dad was fairly upfront about it… I thought that we were going to be alright, that I’d be able to protect her. For a while we were.”

 

John walked over to the shelf behind his desk and poured himself a scotch.  “Until Sam turned six months old and someone decided to put a hit out on Mary. They wanted to get to your grandfather, a deal gone bad. When I found out, I went after the sons of bitches that killed your mother. I joined your grandfather’s gang afterwards for protection.”

 

Dean felt tears come to his eyes. He’d never known. I mean, he’d known that his mother had died, but that she was murdered...that it was why they were raised this way….. Now John’s whole credo about protecting the family and the family business and damned to all who got in the way of the family business finally made sense, after all these years. 

 

Dean felt his phone ringing in his pocket. He reached in and pulled it out and looked at the caller id. ‘Sammy’. “Hello?” He said gruffly into the mouth piece. 

 

“Dean? Where are you? You were supposed to be here an hour ago.” Shit, Dean had forgotten Sammy had invited him out to dinner with Y/N..

 

Dean worked to make his voice sound casual, despite his reeling emotions. “Hey, I’ll be there, I promise. I’m stuck in traffic.”

 

“But Dean….” 

 

Dean hung up his phone before Sam could finish his sentence. He looked at his father before clearing his throat. “I am going to go to meet up with them now.” He said, standing up on his feet. 

 

“Dean…”

  
Dean paused at the door and looked at his father. He was wearing what Sammy and Dean had always called “the ultimatum look”--the look John wore when he was about to lay down a law that could not be broken or bent. Dean braced himself. 

 

“It’s either that girl or Sam. Henriksen won’t rest until he’s got someone in jail or a pine box, damn his hide.” 

 

Family came first. Dean would always protect Sammy; It was his job as the big brother. Dean nodded his head, lips pursed. “I’ll set her up,” Dean said before turning on his heels and leaving his father’s office.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sam looked at his phone in shock. Dean never hung up on him; not in the middle of a conversation, and not without saying goodbye. It was one of the unwritten rules in this business--an early hang up could mean too many things.

 

You looked at Sam in concern. “Sam…what’s wrong?Is it Dean?” 

 

Sam nodded his head. “He hung up on me.” 

 

“He is coming, isn’t he?” This dinner was the first time you would be hanging out with Dean where you were officially Sam’s girlfriend, and you wanted it to go well. It was nice getting to know the elder Winchester--he was funny and not nearly as intimidating as he seemed at first. Besides, Sam seemed to want him to like you, which made you want to impress him. 

 

“He says he is going to be here. The traffic is bad.” Sam said looking at you, trying not to show his worry. Dean hadn’t used any of their code phrases, but with Henriksen on their necks right now, and with the hang up.... 

 

You nodded your head. You knew that traffic was bad at this time of night. You hoped that Dean wouldn’t take too much longer to get here.

 

“We can spend our time together until he gets here.” He said offering a small smile. He was hoping that it would ease your tension. 

 

You smiled, knowing what he was about and willing to play along, “You want another dance?” 

 

Sam smirked at the thought. He loved dancing with you, he really did. It always led to a wonderful night later between the two of you because things heated up on the dance floor quite quickly. 

 

He pulled you out of your seat and onto the floor, one hand already riding low on your back as he pulled you close and started moving to the beat.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds out about his father’s plan.

_ I need a gangsta _

_ To love me better _

_ Than all the others do _

_ To always forgive me _

_ Ride or die with me _

_ That's just what gangsters do _

_ They do, they do, they do oh _

_ To always forgive me _

_ Ride or die with me _

_ That's just what gangsters do _

 

You stretched as you walked into your apartment. You had just gotten done with work and you were just thankful to have some down time and perhaps spend some time with your boyfriend, Sam, who hopefully didn’t have work tonight at the club. You paused in the hallway when you saw that your answering machine blinking with one new message. 

 

You hit play. 

 

_ “You have one new message.”  _

 

You toed off your one high heeled shoe as the tone played.

 

_ “Miss L/N, this is Mary from your bank calling you.”  _

 

You blinked a few times in confusion, your bank never called you, ever. What was this all about? You toed off your other shoe.

 

_ “There is something wrong with your account.” _

 

“Problem with my account?” You muttered confused. There had never been a problem before with your account. You were always prompt in your bill payments, kept track of your purchases….you reached for the pad of paper you kept by the machine in case she gave you any numbers or specifics..

 

_ “There were some funds  put into your account… a substantial amount. From a business called “The Cage”. Substantial deposits like this are flagged as part of our identity theft protection program. Please give us a call back to confirm or invalidate this transaction.” _

 

You heard the beep of your machine that signaled the end of the message. “Substantial amount… what?” You took a breath and grabbed your phone. You needed to talk to Sam regardless if he was at work now or not. You dialed Sam’s cell and paced back and forth. You couldn’t help but wonder how that money got into your account. And what did it mean that it was from Sam’s club? Was this his idea of a gift or something?  But if that was the case, how did he even get access to your account?

 

~~~~~~~

 

Sam looked at his phone and saw that you were calling him. A surprised smile crossed his face; he had expected you to be wearing pjs and sipping a glass of wine by now, not calling him at the club. “Hello, honey.” 

 

“Sam... “

 

He could tell by the tone of your voice that something was very wrong. “Y/N?What’s wrong?” He turned and walked away from the crowd and into one of the back storage rooms for a bit of quiet.

 

“I got a call from my bank today...There were some funds put into my bank account from The Cage...did you….do you know what that’s about?”

 

Sam’s hazel eyes widened. “There has to be some sort of mistake. It has to be a mix up from the last time that you bought drinks--maybe the credit card company refunded you or something?”

 

“Sam… she said it was a substantial amount. It triggered a fraud alert. That had to take more than a round of drinks...” You said your voice trembling in uncertainty.  If Sam wasn’t behind this, and you didn’t think he would hide something like this if you were upset, then where did the money come from? 

 

Sam let out a soft sigh. “I’ll look into it honey.” 

 

“You will?”

 

“Yeah. It has to be a mistake.” 

 

“I hope you’re right, baby.”

 

“You try to get some rest okay?”

 

“I will.”  You nod, even though you know he can’t see you.

 

“I love you, Sam.”

 

“I love you too, honey.” 

 

“Bye.”

 

“Bye.” Sam hung up his cell phone and pinched the bridge of his nose. Sam decided to call Dean--The Cage might belong to just him, but Dean had access to all of the accounts and records in order to do the money laundering for the family business. Perhaps Dean knew something about the mix up. Sam had seen his brother at the bar earlier, drinking a whiskey straight up. He walked around and found him still taking shots at the bar. “Dean.”

 

“Heya, Sammy, what’s up?” Dean asked as he drowned his whiskey. 

 

“Hey, I have a question for you. Do you mind if we go to the office to talk?”

 

Dean struggled to hide the guilty expression that wanted to come across his face. What if Sammy knew?. “Alright.” He said, getting up from the chair and following his little brother back towards the office, which was in the way back of the club. It was where they dealt with most of the business that came through there for their father. Dean went in first, then turned and faced his brother, watching him shut the door. “What’s this about Sammy? You look worried.” 

 

“Dean… there was money put into Y/N’s account… from here at the club….” Sam rubbed the back of his neck, wondering how they could sort this out with banks involved and still hide the dirty money.

 

Dean’s eyes widened. How had Sam found out….. 

 

“Dean…” Sam said noticing the look on Dean’s face. “Did…” He clutched his hands at his sides in fists. “Did you have something to do with this?” 

 

Dean didn’t answer him with words, but his eyes wouldn’t connect with his brother’s..

 

“Dean… you had something to do with this, didn’t you?” Sam questioned, in a cool demanding  tone which reminded Dean of how John talked to them sometimes when he wanted a job done. 

 

Dean felt his face go stubborn and he finally met Sam’s piercing stare. He saw Sam’s realization of the truth, and he fought not to react to the pain in his face. God, he hadn’t wanted to do this, and this was exactly why.

 

“Why, Dean?” Sam said crossing his arms trying to fight the anger building in him, the impulse to launch himself at and beat his brother to a pulp. He couldn’t believe Dean would do this. Cleaning money through your account? What gave him the right? Especially after Sam had confided in his brother about how desperate he was to keep you out of this...all of this….“What the hell is wrong with you? Y/N is my girlfriend and you thought that it was wise to bring her into this?!” Sam grabbed onto his brother’s shirt, slamming him against the wall. 

 

Dean pushed him away, his voice raising in defensive anger;“You don’t get it, do you Sam? You could have let her go. I warned you!” 

 

“You know I can’t do that.” Sam snapped at his brother. “I love her. Don’t you want me to be happy?” 

 

“Sam look at us, and look at her. She’s innocent.”   
  


“That is exactly what she is--that’s my point! She’s innocent, Dean!” Sam yelled gripping tightly onto his brother’s shirt. “How dare you drag her into this?!”

 

Dean looked in his little brother’s hazel eyes. “You make it sound like I had a choice.” 

 

A light bulb went off inside of Sam’s head. “Dad. He wanted you to do this.” 

 

Dean looked down at the ground. “It’s not the first time. Why do you think that I don’t get involved with anyone? Cassie… Lisa.” 

 

Sam was quiet as he took that in. A deadly quiet that filled the room and made Dean eye him warily.

 

“I’m going to have a word with him.”

 

Dean grabbed his brother’s arm. “Don’t.”

 

“No, Dean, he’s gone too far this time. Setting my girlfriend up to take the fall for our--his mess? Fuck that, Dean!” 

 

“Don’t… I won’t let you get killed because of some girl. Dad made the order. We follow it. That’s called being good sons. The family comes first!”

 

“And you are just going to follow that order blindly, like always. By setting up Y/N and making it seem like she was involved in money laundering? Dean where do you get off? Screw you too.” Sam snarled, his upper lip curling a little bit in anger. 

 

“Sammy, I’d do anything for you. You know that. Dad...he gave me a choice. Her or you..” 

 

Sam backed off of his brother. “What?” 

 

“He would have had me kill you… or set you up for Henriksen to do so or something. I don’t want him thinking you’re a liability...and if you go to him about this….” Dean said looking away from his brother, gulped and remained silent for a moment. 

 

Sam’s eyes widened. He didn’t think that his father would stoop that low, to have Dean kill him. He was family after all and it had always been family first with the old man. And to make Dean do it? To have him carry that burden?

 

“And you know that I am not going to do that.” 

 

“Get out.” Sam said lowly, his voice choked with emotion. 

 

Dean looked down at the ground, his thoughts reeling, racing to find a solution to save Sam, to keep him from doing anything stupid.  How to protect him and you, since apparently he loved you too much to see reason.  He walked out of Sam’s office without another word. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sam laid in his bed looking at the ceiling still spinning in shock. He couldn’t believe that John wanted you out of the picture, that his father would cut him out of the family like this.  He didn’t even know you--it wasn’t like you were doing any harm to him or the business. You weren’t making him weak by any means. You were just his rock like he knew that Mary use to be  for his father. Sam couldn’t decide what to do; letting you take the fall was out of the question, but could he really go up against his father? If Dean’s idea of the threat was real, would Sam be willing to defend himself against his dad? And what about you? How would that put you in danger?. 

 

He turned over when he heard his phone ringing. He reached across to his nightstand and picked up his phone, reading the ID only to see that it was unknown caller. “Hello?” 

 

“It’s done.” Dean’s voice echoed sadly. 

 

“What? Dean? What are you talking about?” Sam asked shooting up in bed like he had been struck by lightning. Y/N….

 

“You don’t have to worry any more. Your girl is safe. You’re safe. At least for now, from Henriksen.”

 

“Dean… I don’t understand. Did Dad change his mind…” Sam thought quickly, but he knew John better than that. What else would throw the heat off the club, off the Winchesters. Henricksen wouldn’t have stopped until he caught...oh no. “Please don’t tell me that you turned yourself in.” Sam said, knowing the answer already as he got up out of bed quickly, knocking his bed sheets to the floor in a crumpled mess. He ran his hand through his hair in a panic. What the hell was Dean thinking?  

 

“I did.”

  
“For fuck’s sake,  _ why _ ?” 

 

“You never wanted this life, Sammy. You’re like mom...you wanted out. You deserve to be happy, you and Y/N.  Go see your girl. Explain everything. I’m not sure if Dad will try to set her up again. I left him a message, told him to back off you or I’d flip on him, but still….” 

 

“Dean, I don’t….you’re my brother, man. I can’t just let you...”

 

“You can and you will.” Dean’s voice hardened. “Go be happy, Sam. No one else in this family has ever managed it.” 

 

Sam took a breath. “And what about you?”

 

“I’ll be fine, little brother. I’ll call you when I get the chance too.” He said softly. “Be safe out there with your girlfriend and life. And when you get the chance….”

 

“What Dean?” He asked softly. 

 

“Marry her.” 

 

“What?”

 

“You have mom’s ring.” 

 

Sam took a breath. “You want me to ask her to marry me with mom’s ring?”

 

“Yeah. Raise a toast to me, since I won’t be there to give the best man’s speech.”

 

“I...thanks Dean.”

 

“Go to your girl.”

 

Sam let out a soft sigh. “I will.”

 

“Bye.”

 

“Bye.” Sam hung up his phone and let out a soft sigh, his eyes watery with tears. No one had a better brother than him. He needed to see you, to tell you everything that had happened, to warn you of what might be coming. Sam rubbed his mouth with his hand.  He needed to make a plan with you….And maybe Dean’s plan was the way to go. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

You heard a knock on the door. You groaned, crawling out of your bed, grabbing your silk night robe and slipping it over your night gown. You walked to your front door and answered it. “Sam?”

 

Sam pulled you into his arms. 

 

“Sam? What’s….”

 

“I need to explain everything to you.” He said,  as he came into your apartment. 

 

You blinked a few times. “What? What’s wrong? Does it have to do with my bank account problem?” You asked, trying to connect his anxious state with his reason for being at your place at 2 in the morning.. 

 

“The money was planted. My dad had ordered Dean to set you up for a criminal investigation.” 

 

“What?” You were fully awake now. You didn’t think that Dean would do something like this to you. You thought that Dean liked you. 

 

“He had to set you up or dad would have made him do something much worse. Please don’t think badly of him..he didn’t have a choice.”

 

“What kind of worse?” You asked, looking up at him with worried eyes...If Dean could set you up to go to prison, could he have... . You saw the look on his face and it confirmed that fear. Yes, Dean would be capable of that. And Sam didn’t want you to think badly of him? Your head was spinning.

 

“He would have ordered Dean to…” Sam swallowed the lump in his throat at the thought of what he was about to tell you. How cynical his father was to have Dean do this to his own brother. “He would have ordered Dean to kill me.”

 

Your eyes went wide. “Has your father lost his damn mind?” 

 

Sam shook his head. “It’s what he does, Y/N. He protects the family and gets rid of the loose ends that would be seen as a threat to the family business.” 

 

“He’s off his rocker.” 

 

“Dean took care of it.”

 

“What do you mean?” You asked tilting your head in confusion. 

 

“He turned himself in. Threatened to do the same to Dad if he didn’t back off.”

 

“What?”

 

“He said that I was free to do what I want.” 

 

You tried to control the racing of your heart. It felt like you had entered the Twilight Zone... maybe you were still dreaming “Which is what, exactly? What do you want Sam?”

 

Sam took a deep breath, his eyes locked on yours. “Run away with me.” 

 

“What? You know I can’t do that.”

 

“Dad might try to set you up again, or maybe he’ll come after both of us next time.” Sam rubbed your arms lightly through your silk robe. “Run away with me, Y/N. I don’t need that for family--I just need you.” 

 

You took a breath. 

 

“Away from everything, Y/N. Away from the job that you hate so much. Away from my ties to this business and the ugliness that it represents. Just you and me together.” 

 

You felt your breath hitch. “You want me to…”

 

“Yes.” 

 

You thought about it for a few seconds. “Okay.”

 

The smile that lit his face was enough to erase any lingering second thoughts. “Really?”

 

“I’ll do it.” You said softly looking up into his eyes.

 

Sam leaned down and kissed you softly on the lips. “Thank you. I love you, Y/N. And I swear, I always will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do an epilogue?


End file.
